


Déjà Vu

by lithigos



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure, Amnesia, Deja Vu, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Knight, Nostalgia, Princess - Freeform, Warrior - Freeform, ancient, mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithigos/pseuds/lithigos
Summary: "Do you really remember me?"After talking to Impa in Kakariko Village, Link is tasked with regaining his memories, among other things.When Link finally defeats Ganon and is reunited with Zelda, will he be the same hero she remembers?





	Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, um, this is the first fanfic I've actually ever written. *awkward wave*  
> Just another way for me to further explore this world after having beaten the game. 
> 
> I've always had a big imagination but lacked confidence in writing, and turned to art instead. Now that I'm not in school anymore and my passion for making stories isn't smothered by pressure, I want to give writing another try. So I hope you enjoy it.

Link stepped back into the shrine.

  
It was far too cold outside and he needed a moment to think.

  
He wasn't exactly sure how he'd gotten here; he knew it had something to do with his Sheikah slate, but didn't know what he'd done to trigger it teleporting him to a random shrine on some mountain Goddess knows where. He'd have to get back to Kakariko somehow, surely Impa would know more about the slate. But first, he needed to get off this Goddess forsaken mountain.

  
Link looked in his backpack for ingredients. There were some mushrooms, apples, and fortunately, some spicy peppers. Now, if he got lucky and found a cooking pot, he could cook something to keep him warm until he found someplace warmer to be. 

He felt strange, running around, completing quest after quest, as if he'd done it all before, but had barely any memory of who he'd been before he woke up just days ago.

Link looked around the shrine one last time. Whoever said he needed to beat the puzzle to leave? He could always come back when he was better prepared. Out he went.

Link braced himself for the cold, then stepped off the pedestal.

It was even colder than he remembered. He jogged out of the cave and right away noticed a small cottage nearby. What were the chances! Link wasted no time; he and ran over and knocked on the door. Not that he thought anyone would actually live up here.

But someone actually opened the door.

It was a young-looking woman with blonde hair and a friendly smile.

"Hi, I'm Selmie!" She pulled Link inside. "What brings you to the Hebra mountains?"

Link shrugged. Hebra, huh? Link would have to remember that. He still had much land to uncover on his map.

He looked around the room, noticing the shields on the walls and fireplace- fireplace.

"Like my shield collection? I'm a pro shield surfer. Maybe you've heard of me?" Selmie closed the door.

Link hadn't heard of her. Maybe if he'd been more immersed in Hylian sports, but ever since he'd woken up he'd had more important things on his mind.

He pointed at the cooking pot in the fireplace, looking at Selmie excitedly. 

"You can use it if you want," Selmie nodded.

Link unpacked his ingredients and threw them into the pot, and listened to the sizzling until the meal seemed ready. 

"Hey, if you ever want shield surfing lessons, come to me!" Selmie winked as Link chewed his food. 

Link didn't know if he'd ever be interested in shield surfing enough to come back here, but he nodded in agreement. Who knew, maybe he’d become a pro too someday.

But Link didn't have time to waste on games, so he gulped down the rest of his spicy simmered fruit and asked Selmie where the nearest village was. She pointed out her window to the southeast, telling him the Rito village was close, but he'd have some cliffs to get around. He thanked her and took off.

The cold still tore through him, but not as much as before. It was enough to keep Link going for the time being. He rushed through the thick snow, his leather boots softly crunching with each foot step. The boots didn’t do much for warmth, but at least they kept the snow out.

He sprinted up to a cliff, and estimated which direction he should head. His numbing fingers fumbled for his paraglider. Link didn’t think he’d have the strength to fly that far, but this was the fastest option, so he gripped the paraglider firmly and jumped. He’d land somewhere in the middle, and then fly the rest of the way.

Luckily the wind was in his favor. Link soared rapidly towards a ledge a little farther east of his target. He flew so fast that by the time he reached a landing spot, he’d gained too much speed and had to let go of the paraglider before he crashed into the side of the mountain. Link plopped down into the snow and watched as his paraglider bounced off the cliff wall and landed with a soft plunk.

He brushed off the snow, noting that the warmth from the spicy peppers was starting to wear off already. He picked up his paraglider. 

Trudging silently through the heavy snowfall, Link wondered what would happen if he died on this mountain. Or, anywhere else, for that matter. What would be the fate of Hyrule? Was he really the kingdom’s last hope? 

Attempting to regain his stamina, Link took his time climbing up higher to a better vantage point before taking off again. He could feel his cheeks and ears starting to turn red, and tried to warm them with his hands. He clambered up a small but steep point and looked out over the valley before him.

Now he could see the village slightly, even through the snowstorm. Several house-like structures glowed faintly. 

Link was as ready as he’d ever be. With a huff, he took his position under the paraglider and leapt once more. 

The snow finally let up a bit, and Link could spot a platform. A prime landing spot, and it looked like he had enough height to be able to reach it.

Link felt his fingers start to slip. Crap, was he already running out of stamina? His arms ached but he gripped the glider as much as he could.

He nearly made it before he let go and dropped, just barely managing to hold onto the edge of the porch. 

Link breathed heavily for a few moments, then pulled himself up onto the stage and lay down, exhausted. The temperature had grown drastically warmer, and he felt his cheeks and ears and toes start to burn as the warmth returned to them. 

The clouds had somehow disappeared, and the moon now glowed luminously, glinting off the ice on the mountains in the distance. Strange...

“Hey, are you alright?” a voice said. 

Link looked up to see a bird-like person staring down at him.

Link sat up and nodded.

“I saw you fly in from my lookout,” he said, offering a feathered hand. Link took it and was pulled to a standing position. “That was a long way to fly. I’m impressed.”

Link shrugged. Maybe it was an impressive feat, but he wasn't happy he'd been out there in the first place.

“I take it this is your first visit to Rito Village?” the Rito asked. Link nodded, examining the bird man. “Well, there’s an inn, if you’d like to get some rest. Otherwise there’s a hut a little further up that has a cooking pot you could camp at until morning- that is, unless you’re a night owl.” 

Link chuckled at the pun, whether it was intentional or not.

 

Link decided to see what the inn’s prices were before he made a choice. It really would be nice to sleep in a bed for once… it was something he felt he hadn’t done since before the Shrine of Resurrection.

Only 20 rupees for a bed? It seemed like a good deal.

Link thrust a red rupee onto the counter. If he was going to defeat this Ganon, he’d need to take care of himself.

That last thought sent a wave of nostalgia thru Link.  
He flopped onto a bed, trying to remember who it was that always worried over his well-being.

He soon fell asleep, unable to remember.  
Tomorrow he’d make his way back to Kakariko and try to find some answers.

~

Link arose drowsily from his bed, pushing the hair out of his face and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He felt the lingering emotions from dreams already forgotten begin to fade.

Link stretched and got up, grabbing his backpack and heading for the aforementioned hut with the cooking pot. Breakfast was priority number one; after all, he’d need to take care of himself…

There was that thought again. A memory locked away, banging on the door, trying to escape. Link couldn’t help but feel a little disturbed.

After he ate, Link made his way to one of the platforms. It was large, and had a symbol painted on the floorboards. It seemed eerily familiar.  
When he came closer to the edge, Link was filled with the strongest sensation of Déjà vu he’d ever felt.

He remembered standing there. He really did. Link remembered standing there, looking out over the landscape, and Revali flew to meet him.  
Revali…  
He’d been very rude to Link that day. Still, without the rest of his memory to back him up, Link didn’t know if he should be angry with the Rito warrior. Surely Revali had reasons for the way he acted...

All of the champions had fallen after Calamity Ganon attacked, including Revali.

Link only hoped he’d reconciled with Revali before it all happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the joys of having a single stamina wheel. And just four heart containers. Thought I'd note that this tale begins like, right after Link makes it to Kakariko and talks to Impa. So he wouldn't have leveled up very much. I was going to try keeping it as close to canon as possible, but hmm I may be interpreting some things here.


End file.
